


almost love

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bartolli’s date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: the start of nothingi had no chance to prepareor, the bartolli’s date
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	almost love

**Author's Note:**

> title from _almost love_ by sabrina carpenter   
> summary from _ivy_ by frank ocean

the smell of pizza filled his senses. well, the sound of his partners voice filled his senses, he was just  really hungry and the smell wasn’t helping.

jay had picked up hailey from the airport twenty minutes ago and he immediately made his way to bartolli’s - he promised her a meal after all. the entire drive over he had to remind himself that this isn’t a date. that it was just a welcome home dinner. but the fact that it’s eight pm and they’re at a restaurant together makes it kind of hard to believe that.

“here is your food,” their waiter, tom, placed a hawaiian pizza on the table in between hailey and jay before leaving.

“so,” jay started, “how was new york?”

“because you didn’t hear me talk about it on the drive over here,” hailey joked as she took a slice of pizza. 

jay laughed, “true.”

hailey took a bite of her pizza and let out a groan of satisfaction, “ _this_ is pizza. not that crap they have in new york.”

“was it really that bad?”

“you don’t even want to know.”

“i’ll take your word for it,” jay laughed and also took a slice, taking a bite out of it. 

“anything fun happen when i was gone?”

“well,” jay took a gulp of his beer, “kevin and adam made a bet that whoever didn’t catch the perp we were chasing would have to do everyone’s paperwork. vanessa ended up catching the guy so they both had to do everyone’s paperwork.”

“oh my gosh. of course that backfired on them,” hailey laughed. she eventually stopped laughing and stared at jay, who was staring at her, “ it’s been so long since we did this.”

“yeah,” jay looked down before meeting hailey’s eyes again, “i know you don’t want to talk about it,” jay said.

“that’s a terrible way to start a sentence.”

jay chuckled as he remembered the last time he said that to her, “but voight didn’t tell us why you left. and i know for a fact you didn’t choose to leave. i mean, they wear fancy suits!”

hailey smiled at how much he knew her. she will admit, one of the reasons she had no interest in going to work with the fbi was because of the attire. the other reason was sitting in front of her, looking at her and waiting for an answer, “can we not talk about it tonight? i just got back and i really don’t feel like talking about it.”

jay looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it, “okay.”

“how about you? what crazy antics have you gotten up to when i was gone?” hailey asked.

“nothing actually,” jay took another slice of pizza, “i’m a very responsible person,” he took a bite.

hailey looked at him as if he had two heads, “you? responsible?” jay nodded, “this is coming from the same person who texted me because he couldn’t find his phone.”

“that... is a good point.”

hailey laughed and, also, took another slice of pizza. they continued to talk and joke until it was closing time and they had no choice but to leave. they walked out the restaurant, side by side, hailey holding the leftover pizza they didn’t finish.

the drive over was filled with silence. not awkward silence, though. it’s never awkward with them. they just had nothing to say. jay parked in front of hailey’s house and watched as she went out the car, pizza box in hand. jay also got out the car to take hailey’s suitcase out the trunk and take it to her door. when they got there, he placed her suitcase down and looked at her.

“if i remember correctly, you said you missed me.”

hailey ducked her head as a blush appeared on her cheeks, “i did say that, didn’t i?”

“yeah,” jay said as he chuckled at hailey’s embarrassment.

“well, i think you’d be glad to know that i meant it,”

“hailey,” jay said as he looked in hailey’s eyes.  _this is it_ , he thought,  _just tell her that you were absolutely miserable the entire time she was gone_ , “i missed you too, partner.”

a big smile graced hailey’s face before the lights in her apartment turned on, “vanessa must know i’m here. bye, jay,” she locked eyes with jay for a second longer before going into the house.

jay walked back to his car, chastising himself for chickening out.  _i guess i’ll have more opportunities to tell her_ , he thought.


End file.
